fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forgotten Unity 2/Chapter 3
The Secrets One Holds By Sunlight immediately greeted my eyes. Instinctively, I shut them and looked away, to slowly open them again and adjust to the drastic change in light. I was in a grass field, with a clear blue sky over me and warm but breezy air all around. In one word, this was peaceful. "What do you think of when you see this land around you?" Igne's voice asked. Quickly looking around for him before realizing it was only his voice and he was nowhere near me, I replied, "I think of...peace. A quiet tranquility in an otherwise eventful world..." "Yes...it is peaceful, isn't it..." he said back to me, the tone of his voice hinting at something... Just then, I heard a crackling noise. The sky turned red, and I looked for any other changes. That's when I saw it. The wall of fire behind me. Turning back and flowing into a sprint, I ran as fast as I could, but the fire kept on my tail. "Heh heh heh...time to see..." Igne thought to himself (Nick does not hear this). As I ran, I started thinking. About the people that I love...what would happen to them if I succumbed to this wall of death...those thoughts kept me going. "Oh...oh this is too good..." Igne thought. Running and running, I was about to tire out, but then, somehow, I ran right into the air and was teleported away. I barely made it... • • • Megan sat in her room within the tower. Igne had his servants, the Volcanites, take her back to the room she started in, except now it was outfitted wih some furniture to make it more habitable. "What is the point of this..." Megan wondered. Looking up at the dome-shaped window on the ceiling, she caught a glance of something on the wall, and quickly lowered her head back down to get a closer look. "A...shadow of a heart..." she figured out what it was. Looking at the furniture in the room, Megan saw that each item was carefully placed to make this shadow. Knowing the interesting properties of shadows in this room, Megan walked right up to the heart, and placed her arm on it. It went through the wall. But this time... A hand caught her arm and pulled the rest of her in. "AAAAAAAAH!!" Megan screamed. Then, she saw her "kidnapper." It was a Volcanite. She had seen this particular Volcanite preparing her room before. "Oh, thank god! I was beginning to think you wouldn't see the shadow..." the Volcanite said. "What did you bring me here for?" Megan asked, looking at the room. It seemed to be another bedroom, probably belonging to this Volcanite... "I want to warn you. About Igne. His intentions for you are so twisted, so insane, that if you did not know them, I don't think you'd be able to handle it..." "Wouldn't that be the point?" "Ah, so you are a smart one...well, in truth, I don't want you to be ready so you can accept what Igne has to offer you...I want you to be ready to make his plans backfire." "Isn't that considered 'treason' for you?" "Yes...but I understand the consequences. I've seen you and Nick together, and Igne's one goal is to ruin that unity between you and Nick...I can't let that happen. You two are too innocent, too carefree and happy to ruin. Igne would crush your spirit, and Nick's too once he gets around to it..." "...What should I do?" "Nothing, for now...but remember...this castle holds secrets you couldn't possibly imagine...manipulate the shadows...and always look for the inconsistent." Category:Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity Category:Fan Fiction